3 Weeks of Christmas
by animefave1
Summary: Rima never knew she could be like this. She felt like she wanted to embrace Shiki. For the first time, they experienced love. Rima also shared love, she thanked Shiki. This was all she wanted. And as saying farewell for the first day, gave Rima of what they lived up to, their key to what they wanted. Say, what will they want? What path will they walk? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - Hi! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction so please don't be too picky about it. This is a RimaxShiki fanfic, not ZeroxKaname, ZeroxYuuki, or KanamexYuuki. To be honest, I always liked RimaxShiki, they just seem so...right to be a couple. Something like that, anyway, here is a fanfiction ShiMa!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Knight -repeats- I don't own Vampire Knight anime and/or Manga**

**Characters (may change) -**

**-Main Characters-**

**Rima **

**Shiki**

**-Secondary Characters-**

**Kaname **

**Yuuki**

**-Secondary/Minor Characters-**

**Zero**

**Maria**

**-Minor Characters-**

**Hanabusa**

**Akatsuki**

**-Characters Who Will Only be Mentioned-**

**Ruka**

**Shizuka**

**-Characters Who do not appear-**

**Well, the characters I have not mentioned above do not appear, well Ruka and Shizuka do not literally 'appear' in the story, their just mentioned.**

* * *

What can you say, when you're so busy with doing model work, at least, though, you could do it with one person. Thanks to those blood tablets, they could easily hide their identities as vampires, and 'pretend' they were humans. Their names are Touya Rima and Senri Shiki. Touya Rima was a calm girl who has special powers only vampires can possess (Shiki has them too.). Rima specializes in electricity, and on the other hand, Senri has a whip made from his own blood. After the year and during breaks, they have to do their model works, which they seem okay doing, and if their content with that, then I guess I should continue with the story. I should also say to you that Senri and Touya like chocolate Pocky sticks. Pretty much every day in the Night Class (SPOILER: which so many Day Class students try to figure out the Night Class's secret, you know their secret if you watched the series: their not human, their vampires. Yes, as you know, vampires suck blood, but in this case, blood sucking is prohibited on the school grounds. You also may find it disturbing that when Senri Shiki sees Yuuki Cross, he says that she actually looks kind of 'tasty'. But if you get over that, you'll be fine. I managed to get over it. I bet you will too.), one or the other or both eats Pocky sticks. Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, I've talked a lot, Let's get going to the story shall we...? Rima and Shiki seem glad they're at least taking a break this Christmas, they do decide to spend the next 3 weeks with each other at one another's household.

* * *

Rima was relieved to have a break at least for once in a lifetime. Well, it's not like she totally hated doing model work, it's just doing it every day can get tiring. She knew what she had to do now. She had to pack up her belongings and go to Shiki's house for a week, then Shiki comes to her house for the second week, and then back again Rima to Shiki's house.

Rima faced her mom and said, "I'm off."

Rima's mom's eyes flashed a word of farewell, but words didn't come out.

Rima left to Shiki's house, which wasn't that far away, but it was a decent walk.

She walked without saying a word.

**-At Shiki's residence-**

Rima rang the doorbell. The sound it made was angelic.

_Ding-Dong._

In about what it felt 15 seconds she heard footsteps and Shiki came through the door holding a Pocky box and he wore a shirt with a sweater over, with casual pants. He wore that unemotional face of his every time Rima spoke or even looked at him. He was always this way, and Rima was used to it.

"I'm coming in." Rima said flatly, and without waiting for a reply, she stepped in Shiki's house.

Shiki, without saying a word, gave Rima a Pocky, which she accepted. She'd never let down a chance to get a Pocky from Shiki.

"Nee, Shiki, what have you been doing before I got here?

"Nothing much."

There was silence after that. Shiki was reading, while his mother was up in her room minding her own business.

"Then...can I ask you a favor?" Rima asked Shiki.

Shiki turned to her, his eyes showing hints of curiosity. "What?"

"Can I share a room with you?"

"Hmmm...?" Shiki replied calmly, but Rima could hear surprise in his 'hmmm' of his.

Rima knew that Shiki knew, but she asked again. "_Can I share a room with you?"_ She asked impatiently.

"I don't...really care."

She looked at him, waiting for his real answer.

Shiki seemed to notice her look because he said. "Ah...whatever. You choose."

Rima half-knew he was going to say that. She rolled her eyes. "I'm asking you, this is you and your house here!"

Shiki replied, "Are you fine with it."

"I asked you a _favor _don't forget." Rima reminded him.

Shiki stared at her and finally answered her question.

"I'm fine with it." He said, keeping his position, but glancing at Rima sideways.

"Mn..." was all Rima said in return.

She wondered what would happen next after that. For some reason, she just wanted to sleep with Shiki, that was all she wanted, she was content with that that she could be like this forever. She leaned on Shiki's shoulder and the next thing, she wished she could stay like this forever.

* * *

**A.N. - Well, that is not it, I'll keep updating, along with my other stories. I've stopped my Eden Eternal fanfiction, but if you want to read it, you can. But I will keep updating my other stories (Code: Breaker Epilogue, and Dragon Nest Love Life (title will probably be changed)) and this one. Actually if you have any suggestions onto what Rima and Shiki should do, you should review or P.M. me! **

**Anyway, Read & Review!**

**Look forward to an update!**

**~animefave1**

**By the way: For the Secondary/Minor characters, that means they will appear, but they won't make a big focus, they will have a speaking role, but they would only appear for a moment before leaving. Minor characters, they have a speaking role, but they may appear for only a brief moment, maybe not even speaking to the main characters, before leaving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. - Hello people who are reading this. Sorry for such a late update. I was so busy, I don't know what school you go to, but we have these tests called MCAs, they stand for Minnesota Comprehensive Assessments, and I have to do, like, 10,000 of the test prep packets, which really suck...their so long, and I barely had time to update. But I'll do this chapter then go to bed.**

**Previous Summary: Rima and Shiki finally get to be able to take a break from their model work. They decide to spend the next 3 weeks of break they have at each other's residence, then the next thing they know: they don't have many things to do, so Rima asks if she can sleep with Shiki, to which he replies yes...what will happen then?**

* * *

It was the day, and usually vampires like them slept at the day, and were more active in the night. But that didn't mean that they really "burned" in the sunlight, that was just a myth written by a mortal and then was believed from generation to generation by humans. To be honest, the race of vampires in general were kind of offended to have these cruel stories about them that weren't even true, but really, the truth was, humans feared vampires, some of them even _despised_ them. Vampires took on the human form, but in reality, were fearsome monsters who sucked human blood for their energy. It's something humans would naturally be afraid of, wouldn't it? Humans feared vampires, until the marvelous creation of the blood tablets.

Rima was right next to Shiki, the covers covering their whole entire body. They were facing away from each other, so their backs touched. Rima wasn't really sure herself why she asked Shiki if she could sleep with him. But she did know that if felt good to be near Shiki. He looked and even acted a little lazy, but that didn't bother Rima so much. In fact, she liked it. And again, she didn't know why, she just did, and that's that.

"Hey, Shiki..."

Shiki didn't turn around, but he heard my voice, and replied, "yeah?"

Rima just asked the question that was on top of her head. Yes, it was random, but she couldn't sleep, and she wanted to spew up a conversation. "Are you glad that you got break from modeling?"

Shiki sighed at my question. How...natural. "You can sometimes...be so random."

Rima kept her temper, but it was on the border of exploding. "Just answer my question. Is it really that hard to answer a _random_, as you claim, question?"

"No, I was just commenting." He replied indifferently.

"Okay. Well, could you at least answer my question?"

Shiki sighed again. "I am. Modeling can sometimes be hard, and at those times, I just get relieved to have breaks like these."

"One more thing. Turn toward me." She added. "Please..." A little more hesitantly than she intended.

Shiki did turn toward her.

Immediately, Rima blew a kiss on his lips. He had soft lips, making Rima blush a little. She never knew that Shiki had such soft lips. Shiki widened his eyes, before narrowing them, and closing them. He leaned in towards her. Rima let go. "Di-Did you get cut somewhere?"

"A little. On my finger." He held up his cut finger. "It's okay. I'll lick the blood."

Rima just stared. "You're going to lick _you're own blood_?"

"It's fine right?"

Rima didn't reply for a while. "Sorry, it's just you never did that before, have you?"

Shiki slightly smiled, and said amusingly, "don't tell me you want my blood?"

Rima flushed. "No." She replied firmly, trying to hide her temptation.

Shiki looked at Rima intently. "It's okay." He said more seriously now, "if you want my blood, go ahead." He said.

"No thank you." Rima calmed herself down by taking a deep breath, then said, "I'm going to change."

Before she could leave to change, Shiki grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled something out. Pocky?

Without saying a word, he gave Rima the Pocky pack, and Rima couldn't help but to smile slightly. She felt like she wasn't only given this Pocky, but Shiki's warmth...and...love...

_Shiki...Thank you..._

* * *

**A.N. - Sorry this chapter was short, but I have to do other homework, like piano. Read and Review, please!**

**~animefave1**


End file.
